FIRE
by Emzy11
Summary: after a fire is mysteriously started in Alfea one fairies life is in danger. will she lose her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **With the winx**

 **Floras Pov**

All the winx were in the dorm room, Bloom was with Stella in her room picking out the perfect outfit for their dates with Sky and Brandon, Musa was in her and Tecnas room practicing her guitar and Tecna was chatting to Timmy on her computer, Aisha was on the treadmill in her room and I was watering my plants in me and Blooms room.

Everything seemed normal as usual 'I cant wait to see Helia again' I thought sighing happily bringing a smile to my face. I felt content and happy with my thoughts of Helia, his long midnight blue hair tied in a side ponytail, his mesmerizing blue eyes, strong muscular body with pale skin and his brilliant personality that outshines his looks. He is the best boyfriend in the world.

"Girls want a smoothie? I'm going to make myself one" I shouted so they all could hear me, "yes please darling" replied Stella and she and Bloom walked into the lounge, "me too Flo please" replied Bloom and Aisha. "Flo we will have one too please" said Musa as she and Tecna took a seat on the couch. I nodded to show that I heard them all and went to make the smoothies, Banana and Strawberry for me, peach for Bloom, cherry for Stella, Kiwi for Musa, Blueberry for Tecna and raspberry mint for Aisha.

Filling 6 individual glasses I put them on a tray and made it hover above my hand while I walked to the girls placing it onto the table they grabbed their drink and took a sip. 'This is the life no drama, no danger, no nothing, just relaxing time' I thought as I took a sip of my cold smoothie, it tasted delicious. "Flo you out did yourself this time, these are the best" the girls exclaimed licking the smoothie off their lips. "Thanks girls, glad you liked it" I said leaning further back into my chair as I finished off my smoothie.

We sat in comfortable silence while everyone was finishing up their drinks when all of a sudden 6 little figures come flying into the room, the pixies. Chatta was my bonded pixie, Tune is Musas, Piff is Aisha's, Digit is Tecnas, Lockette is Blooms and Amore is Stella's. Before we even had time to ask why they were here Chatta started to yell "WINX ALFEA ITS ON FIRE" I ran to the balcony to see that everyone was out in the courtyard and could see the fire blazing around the building. "WINX GET OUT OF THERE" yelled Mrs. Faragonda below, "winx we need to transform, magic winx Believix" yelled Bloom as we all got into our position to transform but nothing happened we were still in our civilian clothes (from season 3). "Why cant we transform?" asked Stella frantically running to the balcony "Mrs. Faragonda we cant transform" she yelled, "the fire is caused by dark magic it drains your power if your near it. You have to get out without powers quickly" she yelled, we ran for the door but made the pixies fly out the window.

We ran through the halls of Alfea with flames coming down the corridor behind us setting fire to anything in sight. We were near the stairs to get to the main doors to safety when the stairs collapsed we hadn't noticed the flames on the bottom floor; luckily we hadn't got to the stairs yet otherwise we would be dead.

"Girls we're trapped" yelled Musa looking around for an exit but the flames were encasing the only exit, the hallway was clear to the left but it was no use there was no escape that way. "I'll tell Mrs. Faragonda that we are trapped, she may be able to help us escape" said Tecna as she reached for her PDA, dialing Mrs. Faragondas number it connected showing Mrs. Faragondas face, "winx where are you?" she asked worried for her students safety, "Mrs. we're trapped, the staircase collapsed we are stuck on the second floor" exclaimed all of us scared because of the nearing flames. Before she could answer the PDA went dead, "whys it stopped?" asked a frantic Stella, "The magic it uses doesn't work in the flames, remember?" replied Tecna chucking her PDA at the door to safety in anger.

The flames engulfed the PDA and the circuit inside it exploded causing a massive fireball to shoot towards us, we darted for the empty corridor.

 **Mrs. Faragondas Pov**

I looked at my phone wondering why the line suddenly went dead then remembered its Tecnas PDA its magically operated so the flames would kill it. 'I need to get them out of there the flames are engulfing the whole school, they will be killed' I thought dialing Professor Saladin's number, a few rings and his face appeared on the screen.

Mrs. Faragonda: Saladin we need all the specialists at Alfea quick

Saladin: what's wrong Faragonda?

Mrs. Faragonda: the whole schools on fire and the winx are trapped inside powerless, I need your boys to help me an d the girls put out the fire before the winx get burnt alive.

Saladin: we're on our way

The call ended and now all I can do is wait for Saladin and all the specialists to arrive, 'I hate feeling so useless' I thought as I imagined my top students stuck in the burning building.

A few minutes passed and then the sky above Alfea was filled with Red Fountain ships landing on the courtyard and outside in the forest, the specialists all running behind Saladin and Codortorta, the boys ran to their girlfriends to see if they were alright.

"Faragonda we came as fast as we could" said Saladin breathlessly, his top students were behind him, I believe they are the winx's boyfriends as they were looking around desperately in search of the six girls. "Mrs. Faragonda where are the winx?" asked Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Blooms boyfriend, standing with Brandon, Stella's boyfriend, Riven, Musas boyfriends, Timmy, Tecnas boyfriend, Nabu, Aisha's boyfriend and Helia, Saladin's nephew and Floras boyfriend. I looked at them they all had a distressed face and they didn't even know that the winx were trapped, I took a deep breath ready to tell them. "The winx are trapped inside" I watched their faces fall as I said this. "WHAT?" they all yelled looking towards the burning school. "We need to save them," continued Brandon. "We can't do anything only put out the fire quickly with water" I explained.

They all started yelling their girlfriend's names.

"STELLA"

"BLOOM"

"MUSA"

"AISHA"

"TECNA"

"FLORA"

 **With the winx**

"Can you hear that?" asked Stella looking around for the source of the sound, "yeah it sounds like the boys" answered Musa rushing to a near by window, outside the courtyard was full of specialists, fairies and teachers. "Girls it is the boys look outside," continued Musa motioning for them to come to the window. Opening the window Stella started to shout "BRANDON, BRANDON" waving frantically, he turned his head towards their direction and spotted Stella "STELLA ARE YOU OK?" he shouted to her, "NO IM NOT OK WE ARE TRAPPED IN A BURNING BUILDING AND ARE GOING TO DIE" she yelled back sarcastically then started to cough, all the girls did, the fire was starting to get into their lungs they had been in the flames too long.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the girls were thrown away from the window screaming, "WINX" the boys yelled as they heard the screams and explosion. No response.

"Girls are you alright?" asked Tecna getting off the floor, "yeah we're fine" answered Aisha they were all coughing, "winx I have an idea on how to get out of here" said Flora between coughs. They all looked at her quizzically "how?" asked Tecna, "I can create a oxygen bubble to carry us out" Flora said "but we cant use our powers" said Stella, "I can because I'm a nature fairy and nature creates oxygen, let me try" pleaded Flora.

They all nodded letting her at least try, "FLORAL LIFE" she yelled making a white orb appear and encase the winx inside it but Flora couldn't fit in there was no room left or they couldn't get through the window. She noticed this and put a bubble around her that formed to her body, the power Flora was using was her life force but she didn't want the winx to know that because it was their only way to survive.

"Flora, why aren't you inside the bubble?" asked Aisha worried and confused about her best friend, "the bubble needs to fit through the window I will float after you don't worry" Flora said smiling trying to reassure her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Floras Pov**

I'm already starting to feel weaker because I'm using my life force to save my friends. "Girls I'm going to look if anyone if trapped, then I will follow you out," I said smiling up at them in the oxygen bubble. They all looked worriedly at me but nodded knowing that they trust me. Spreading out my arms to the side I yelled "BUBBLE TAKE THEM TO SAFETY BUT DON'T POP UNTIL THEY ARE SAFELY ON THE GROUND", the bubble started to move towards the window.

Suddenly the roof between the bubble and Flora collapsed "FLORA" the winx screamed as they were taken out of the window. I jumped backwards and screamed because of the roof collapsing and the flames it caused I was burnt badly on my arms as I shielded my face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the burnt smell of flesh lingered in the air it made me feel sick, I headed for the third floor hoping it was clear of flames and it was but the corridor was filled with deep grey smoke causing me to cough uncontrollably.

 **Helias Pov**

Me and the other specialists were all chucking water onto the burning building to try and stop the fire. 'I hope Flora is ok' I thought when suddenly I hear "FLORA" my heart stopped, I turned to where the screams came from and there was a bubble floating out of the building and heading straight to where we were, as it got closer I could see 5 figures inside as the bubble reached the ground and popped releasing Bloom, Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna but no Flora 'where's Flora?' I thought frantically as me and the guys ran to the girls.

The guys embraced their girlfriends glad they were safe and not harmed but I was hysterical, where is Flora? Why isn't she with the winx?

"Where's Flora?" I asked frantically they could clearly see the worry in my eyes as they all looked at me but then burst into tears, 'no no' I thought as my mind immediately assumed the worst. "She used a spell called 'Flora Life' to create a bubble for us but the bubble wasn't big enough for all of us so she created her own, but as we were floating out the roof collapsed separating us from her the flames were so high we couldn't see her and the bubble carried us outside" Aisha explained then broke down into more tears, but continued "she saved our lives".

Everyone was crying now, I was on my knees begging for her to still be alive somehow. When Mrs Faragonda walked over and gave me the most heart wrenching news "did you say Floral Life?" she asked "yes" replied Bloom while clinging onto Sky, "oh no" she said as a tear escaped her eyes. "That spell is only used in great emergencies, it takes the persons life force as long as the spell is activated weakening them greatly," she explained. Not only was Flora still in the building but also she was using a spell that made her weaker and weaker with every passing second.

Louder sobs erupted in our group then all over the courtyard, everyone believing Flora was dead. 'She cant be, she is strong, she is alive' I thought trying to reassure myself that I will see her long honey brown hair, enchanting jade eyes, her silky soft tanned skin and her gorgeous smile. My loving girlfriend my one and only love.

Only sobs could be heard until a blood-curdling scream filled the air, 'Flora' I thought looking around everywhere. "FLORA" everyone yelled then Stella started screaming "Stella what is it?" asked a worried Brandon "its Flora she's on the roof, nearing the edge" everyone looked to where Stella was pointing ands my heart dropped and the blood drained from my face, there was Flora nearing the end of the roof backwards with fire spreading around the roof top.

 **Floras Pov**

I am feeling really weak doesn't help with the fire smoke blocking oxygen from getting to my lungs, my energy is depleting.

I looked down to see everyone crowded on the courtyard with all the strength I could muster I screamed "HELIA" he was now looking directly at me, his face was distressed and he yelled back "FLORA" his voice was dripping with worry and relief, I'm guessing because I'm alive.

Reluctantly I turned around to come face to face with no flames but worse… the Trix. Not now, I'm so weak and on my own the winx are all powerless. The only thing I could think of was 'I need to tell the winx'. I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE TRIX" they started to move towards me. I could hear the winx and Helia shouting behind me, I froze I didn't know what to do.

"Well well well, we set the fire to kill the winx but looks like this nature freak ruined that," said Icy as she growled at me "you set the fire?" I asked as I tried to back away but came to the end, "we just need to kill this fairy then we can try again" said stormy smirking. They started to convergence there magic "TRIX CONVERGENCE" they yelled as a huge ball of dark magic collided with my body hurling me off the rooftop.

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I went speeding towards the ground, the ground was getting closer and closer, when I thought I was going to hit it I put my arms above my head protecting my head closing my eyes tightly.

Waiting for the impact but it never came but I did feel a warm sensation around my body, I opened my eyes only to be met by those familiar mesmerizing blue eyes. "Helia" I exclaimed hugging him tightly thinking I would have never see him again. "Flora my flower I'm so happy you're alive," he said passionately as he started to cry quietly, I pulled him into a passionate kiss pouring all my love for him into that one kiss.

As we parted I wiped the tears from his cheeks but then was tackled by the winx for a group hug, I winced and cried out in pain "ouch", they immediately withdrew "don't ever do that again, you hear me?" said Stella then she spotted my badly burnt arms, "Flora your arms you need a hospital now" she said then Helia lifted me into his arms again and carried me to a Red Fountain ship to take me straight to Magix hospital.

 **One week later**

I have been out of the hospital for a day now; Alfea was built back to normal when everyone got their magic back so Mrs Faragonda was able to turn it back to how it was exactly before the fire. The Trix haven't done anything else yet but it's only a matter of time, when will they ever learn?


End file.
